Scooby-Doo and the Curse of the Cockatrice official trailer transcript
Prologue: The bank robbery at the Casey Kasem Memorial Bank Banker Ben: “Here you go, here’s your spare change, have a nice afternoon.” Banker Ben: “What a good afternoon this is turning out to be.” Suddenly, a bank robber barges right into the Casey Kasem Memorial Bank, and snatches away 1 of the cash bags. Bank Robber: “Finders keepers, losers weepers.” Banker Ben: “Hey, come back with that cash bag, you bank robber!” Banker Ben goes outside to go right after the bank robber. Officer Swanson: “Which way did the bank robber go, Banker Ben?” Banker Ben: “He went that way, Officer Swanson.” Officer Swanson: “Thanks a bunch, I’ll go after him.” Officer Swanson goes right after the bank robber, then finally catches him red handed. Officer Swanson: “I can take that off your hands, you won’t be needin’ cash bags to where you’re goin’!” Officer Swanson takes the bank robber to the jail house. Bank Robber: “Oh, dang, darn, drat!” Officer Swanson goes right back to Banker Ben, then gives him back the cash bag. Officer Swanson: “Here’s your cash bag back, Banker Ben, your bank is now safe and secure.” Banker Ben: “Thanks, Officer Swanson, I really appreciate what you did out there, (he suddenly hears something creepy approaching) but there’s something over there you need to look out for!” A mysterious monster/The Cockatrice shows up to turn somebody else into a stone statue. Cockatrice: “Peekaboo, come out wherever you are.” Officer Swanson: “It’s the Cockatrice, I’m gettin’ outta here!” Officer Swanson makes a run for it, but the Cockatrice uses its petrification blast at him. Officer Swanson: “What’s goin’ on? I’m turnin’ stone solid!” Officer Swanson is now a stone statue. Cockatrice: “You’re now stone solid like a rock.” Warner Bros. Animation pictures presents Scooby-Doo and the Curse of the Cockatrice directed by Brandon Vietti and Victor Cook Produced by Alan Burnett, Sam Register, Jason Wyatt and James Tucker Music by Michael McCuistion, Lolita Ritmanis and Kristopher Carter Starring Frank Welker Matthew Lillard Grey DeLisle Griffin Mindy Cohn Scott Innes Ice Cube Maurice LaMarche Cree Summer Francks Jack Black Tim Curry Jeffrey Tambour Bailee Madison and Ben Stiller Scene 1: The disco dance off party Music Playing On Stereo Shaggy: “You know, Scooby ol’ pal, this doesn’t get any better than this 1.” Scooby-Doo: “Rhat’s right, Raggy.” Young Girl/Melanie: “Excuse me, pardon me, coming through.” The young girl/Melanie comes right through the entire crowd, then makes it all the way to Scooby, Scrappy and Shaggy. Young Girl/Melanie: “Oh hi, you guys, I’m Melanie, I just happen to like disco dance off parties myself, who might you be?” Shaggy: “Hi there, Melanie, I’m Norville Rogers a.k.a. Shaggy, and this is my best friend for life, “Scoobert” a.k.a. Scooby-Doo, and his nephew, Scrappy Cornelius Doo, and these are my other good friends, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and Fred Jones.” Scrappy: “Nice to meet you, Melanie.” Melanie: “It’s nice to meet you guys as well too.” Fred: (holding up a newspaper) “Hey, you guys, there’s been another attack, Officer Swanson got turned into a stone statue.” Velma: “Oh, let me see that, Fred.” Velma looks at what’s on the front of the newspaper. Velma: “Jinkies, you’re absolutely right, it’s true!” Daphne: “Jeepers, that poor Officer Swanson!” Fred: “And it looks to me that there’s a mystery we need to solve.” Scrappy: “Good idea, Fred, to the Mystery Machine, everybody!” Melanie: “Okay, you guys, good luck.” Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma and Fred head on out the road in the Mystery Machine. [What’s New, Scooby-Doo? Theme Music Playing In Background] What’s new, Scooby-Doo? we’re comin’ after you, you’re gonna solve that mystery, I see you, Scooby-Doo, the trail leads back to you, what’s new, Scooby-Doo? what’s new, Scooby-Doo? we’re gonna follow you, you’re gonna solve that mystery, we see you, Scooby-Doo, we’re comin’ after you, what’s new, Scooby-Doo? Don’t look back, you may find another clue the Scooby Snacks will be waiting there for you What’s new, Scooby-Doo? we’re comin’ after you, you’re gonna solve that mystery, I see you, Scooby-Doo, the trail leads back to you, what’s new, Scooby-Doo? Na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na what's new, Scooby-Doo? Meanwhile out on the road in the Mystery Machine. Shaggy: “Whoa, boy, I don’t know what’s causing everybody else in this city town to turn into stone statues, but it sure gives me the creeps and the willies.” Scooby: “Re roo.” Scrappy: “If it’s something else we don’t like, I could give them a good taste of my puppy power.” The Mystery Machine stops right at a parking lot. Fred: “Well, here we are, gang.” Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma and Fred step right outta the Mystery Machine, then walk around to investigate what’s causing the petrification curse. Daphne: “Oh my gosh, look, there’s the monster that’s causing the petrification curse!” Velma: “Let me use my official monster handbook to read the name of this evil creature we’re going after.” Velma opens her official monster handbook, and finds a picture of a cockatrice on the 3rd page. Velma: “According to my calculations, the monster that’s causing the petrification curse is called a cockatrice.” Scooby: “Rhat?!? a rockatrice?!? roh no!” Shaggy: “Now that’s something to be terrified of, but we need to make sure there’s like, not enough people turning into stone statues!” Fred: “Well, gang, I say we go and investigate and make sure nobody else is turned into a stone statue.” Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma and Fred go and investigate, but what they see is other people as stone statues. Daphne: “Oh my word, we’re too late, it’s already been here!” Velma: “Jinkies, that’s just stone cold.” Vespera: “How do you like my stone statue collection? very soon, everybody else will be just like they are.” Shaggy: “Like, that’s not gonna happen this time, Vespera!” Fred: “And you’re not getting away with it or anything else!” Vespera: “Very well then, Cockatrice, turn all of them into stone statues.” Scooby: “Rikes, run ror it!” Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma and Fred make a run for it, but suddenly, the Cockatrice sees Daphne and uses the petrification curse on her as well. Daphne: “Jeepers!” Daphne is now a stone statue. Fred: “Daphne! oh my word!” Vespera: “Oh, what hard luck.” Velma: “Good grief!” Scooby: “Roh no!” Scrappy: “You no good witch, you’re gonna pay for that!” Vespera: “Oh yeah? well, what are you gonna do about it?” Scrappy: Da, da, da, da, da, da, puppy power!” Shaggy: “Hurry, everybody, we’ve gotta take Daphne to the Great Sorceress, she’ll know what to do about it!” Fade to a black screen……. Scene 2: The Great Sorceress’s mansion Great Sorceress: “Hocus, pocus, trocus!” The Great Sorceress tries to turn Daphne back into her original self again, but it’s no use. Great Sorceress: “It’s no use, the Cockatrice’s magical powers are very tough, the only thing to destroy it is by solving the mystery.” Velma: “Oh, we can solve this mystery alright, since we’re on the case.” Fred: “Good thinking, Velma, let’s all split up, gang, and begin looking for clues.” Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Velma and Fred split up in separate groups to look for clues. The downtown city streets: Scooby, Scrappy and Shaggy Shaggy: “Like I don’t know how else to say this, Scoob, but that Cockatrice sure is terrifying.” Scooby: “Reah, and reepy.” Scrappy: “I’ll destroy that cockatrice with my bare fists!” Shaggy: “Wow, hey, look, I found a clue to who the Cockatrice might be.” Scrappy: “Good eyes, Shaggy, now let’s keep moving.” Scooby, Scrappy and Shaggy keep walking around, ‘til the Cockatrice shows up again. Cockatrice: “Now I got you.” The Cockatrice uses the petrification curse on Scooby as well too. Scooby: “Ruh roh, RI’m rurning rone rolid!” Scooby is now stone solid. Shaggy: “Zoinks! Scrappy, your Uncle Scooby’s a stone statue, 1st Officer Swanson, then Daphne and now you’re Uncle Scooby!” Scrappy: “I don’t know how else to say this, Shaggy, but this petrification curse is going down!” Outside the Hamilton Camp Memorial Diner: Melanie, Toby, Velma and Fred Velma: “Thanks for having us in your diner, Mr. Johnson.” Fred: “You sure have perfectly good business there as well.” Toby: “Oh, it’s no problem, you guys, I’m lucky that my perfect niece, Melanie helped me out around here.” Melanie: “It’s a good thing Uncle Toby’s got his cooking skills going.” Stomping Sounds Fred: “Hey, that sounds like the Cockatrice approaching!” Velma: “Let’s get outta here!” Melanie, Toby, Velma and Fred make a run for it, but the Cockatrice uses the petrification curse on all of them. Melanie: “What’s going on around here, Uncle Toby? I can’t move my arms around!” Toby: “Neither can I, Melanie, this petrification curse is very powerful!” Velma: “I can’t believe how fast this is keeping up!” Fred: “Me neither!” Melanie, Toby, Velma and Fred are now stone solid. Cut back to Scrappy and Shaggy in the downtown city streets…. Shaggy: “Zoinks! now Melanie, Toby, Velma and Fred are stone solid as well too!” Scrappy: “That makes 7 victims of the petrification curse.” Shaggy: “How are we gonna reverse it, Scrappy?” Scrappy: “Well, Shaggy, all we need to do is go right into the Mystery Mansion, find the sparkle mirror, place it right where the Cockatrice approaches, and when the sunlight hits his reflection, he’ll turn himself into a stone statue.” Shaggy: “Great idea, Scrappy, smart thinking.” Scrappy and Shaggy head on down the road all the way to the Mystery Mansion, and go right inside. Shaggy: “Now be very careful, Scrappy, this could be a very spooky place.” Scrappy: “You got it, Shaggy.” Scrappy and Shaggy walk around avoiding the spooky monsters, ghost figures and vampire bats, ‘til they find the sparkle mirror. Shaggy: “Look, Scrappy, like, there's the sparkle mirror, we found it, now all we need to do is grab it, take it outside and place it where the Cockatrice can see his reflection, then turn himself into a stone statue.” Scrappy and Shaggy take the sparkle mirror outside, then go back to where they were before. Scrappy: “Now, Shaggy, very carefully place the sparkle mirror right at the side of the city street.” Shaggy carefully places the sparkle mirror right at the side of the city street. Scrappy: “Now when the Cockatrice comes by, turn the mirror over to the reflective side.” Approaching Scrappy: “Here he comes, now’s our chance!” Shaggy turns the mirror over to the reflective side, and the Cockatrice sees his own reflection, but is hit by his own powers. Cockatrice: “This is not what I had in mind!” The Cockatrice is now stone solid himself. Shaggy: “We did it, Scrappy, the Cockatrice is like, stone solid himself!” Scrappy: “Now all we need to do is wait for something interesting to happen.” Suddenly, the petrification curse is wearing off, and everybody else including Officer Swanson, Daphne, Scooby, Melanie, Toby, Velma and Fred are turning back into their original selves again. Officer Swanson: “Alright, I’m me again!” Daphne: “I’m not stone solid anymore!” Scooby: “Re reither!” Melanie: “Oh it’s so good to be moving around and speaking again.” Toby: “Now I get back to working right now.” Velma: “And right now, Daphne, Fred and I can go back to solving that mystery.” Scooby, Daphne, Velma and Fred catch up to Scrappy and Shaggy to reunite with them again. Daphne: “Hey, Scrappy, Shaggy, it’s us.” Fred: “We’re not stone statues anymore.” Scooby: “Reither ram RI.” Scrappy: “Uncle Scooby?!? Shaggy: “Daphne?!? Velma?!? Fred?!? Scooby: “Raggy?!?” Daphne: “Scrappy?!? Velma: “Shaggy?!?” Shaggy: “Scooby-Doo, you, Daphne, Velma and Fred are back to your original selves again!” Scrappy: “This is fantastic, now that the Cockatrice is now petrified for entire life!” Vespera: (off screen) “So you petrified my Cockatrice, right?” Fred: “We’re terribly sorry to rain on your parade, Vespera, but you’re the 1 who’s going down!” Vespera: “Oh yeah? well then, what are you gonna do about it?” Daphne: “We’re gonna solve this mystery to find out who you really are and who that Cockatrice really is!” Shaggy: “I’m not so sure about this, you guys.” Scooby: “Re reither.” Velma: “Would you help us solve this mystery for 2 Scooby Snacks?” Scooby: “Rooby Racks?!? roh roy!” Velma tosses 2 Scooby Snacks up in mid-air, then Scooby and Shaggy both catch them in their mouths. Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma and Fred begin running around, avoiding being turned into stone statues, then Scrappy lassos Vespera, then knocks her to the ground, Fred turns the sparkle mirror back around, then the Cockatrice is not stone solid anymore, then Daphne lassos the Cockatrice with a real big rope, then knocks him to the ground as well. Velma: “Nice jobs, you guys.” Shaggy: “Now let’s see who Vespera and the Cockatrice really are.” Fred takes the Cockatrice head mask off the Cockatrice body to reveal the 1st villain: Jack Lawson. Daphne: “Jack Lawson?!?” Scrappy removes Vespera’s mask to reveal the 2nd villain: Franny Johansson. Velma: “Franny Johansson?!?” Shaggy: “Like, I always knew there was something fishy about them!” Melanie: “So, how did this happen?” Velma: “Well, you see? when Jack was feeling bored to death, he decided to go in disguise as the Cockatrice and have Franny assist him as his mistress of evil magic, Vespera.” Fred: “So that’s who the villains behind this mystery were, lately.” Officer Swanson: “And I know just the place for these 2 villains to lock them up for good.” Officer Swanson handcuffs Jack Lawson and Franny Johansson. Meanwhile, during Mayor Dickson’s speech…… Mayor Dickson: “And so, due to the defeat of the Cockatrice and Vespera, I’d like to thank Mystery Incorporated for turning everybody else back to their original selves again.” Velma: “You’re welcome, Mayor Dickson, and we knew that the villains behind this mystery were Jack Lawson and Franny Johansson.” Jack Lawson and Franny Johansson are now being taken to the police car. Jack Lawson: “And we would’ve gotten away with it too!” Franny Johansson: “If it weren’t for those meddling teens and those dogs!” Shaggy: “Well, we sure solved a real good mystery, now what do you say we chill out in the park?” Daphne: “Great idea, Shaggy, we could use a little rest there.” Fred: “After all, good mystery solvers do deserve a real good vacation.” Meanwhile at the park, Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma and Fred are sitting at the picnic table, speaking about what happened before. Shaggy: “Oh boy, like, it’s good to be free at last from that Cockatrice.” Scrappy: “I’ll eat to that, is that right, Uncle Scooby?” Scooby: “Rou ret, Rappy.” Velma: “Well, I say we all did it together as always.” Fred: “You can say that again.” Suddenly, water shoots out from a toy water pistol. Shaggy: “Hey, like, who got me with water?” Scooby: “Rust roking.” Scooby; “Rooby, Rooby Roooooooo!” Fade to another black screen….. The black screen says, Dedicated to the loving memories of Carl Steven (1972-2011), John Stephenson (1923-2012), James Avery (1945-2013) and Casey Kasem (1932-2014). We’ll never forget about their wonderful voice works. End production credits directed by Brandon Vietti and Victor Cook Produced by Alan Burnett, Sam Register, Jason Wyatt and James Tucker Music by Michael McCuistion, Lolita Ritmanis and Kristopher Carter Voice cast members credits Frank Welker as “Scoobert” A.K.A. Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones (voices) Scott Innes as Scrappy Cornelius Doo (voice) Matthew Lillard as Norville “Shaggy” Rogers (voice) Grey DeLisle Griffin as Daphne Blake (voice) Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley (voice) Ice Cube as Officer Swanson (voice) Jack Black as Banker Ben (voice) Tim Curry as the Bank Robber (voice) Bailee Madison as Melanie Jefferson (voice) Ben Stiller as Toby Johnson (voice) Jeffrey Tambour as Mayor Dickson (voice) Maurice LaMarche as the Cockatrice/Jack Lawson (voices) Cree Summer Francks as Vespera/Franny Johansson (voices) Category:Transcripts